Hay fics diversos,pero éstos son sólo mis versos
by Dairelt Hero
Summary: Son simples versos que quiero compartir.Tienen temas interesantes,y no son cosas como "amor mío","¿Qué es el amor? Ese sentimiento arrebatador...".Estos escritos van más allá de simples versos.Se me ocurren de la nada asi que iré actualizando
1. Aullido del Lobo Versos 1

Un aullido que se deja escuchar tras la densa neblina...

Yo estoy aqui para dejarte hacer una sola acción:

"Escucha y guíate por el Lobo de la Convicción."

Oscuros individuos nos bloquean el verdadero panorama,

como nubes de noche que bloquean la luz de la luna llena.

Se interponen a limitarnos nuestras acciones

acortando nuestra vida y robando nuestras convicciones,

haciendonos creer que sólo podemos vivir,

adoctrinándonos a olvidar,ignorar y mentir.

La verdad es que no sólo podemos limitarnos al simple vivir,

como humanos que somos podemos por nuestros objetivos reales ir,

parecerá inútil pero eso es lo que le da el valor real,

no irnos por lo que nos parece sino atrapar nuestra ambición leal.

No pares cuando veas una línea que te cierre el camino a seguir,

es una línea que sólo se figura como espejismo para impedir,

el camino no está cerrado,tú sólo debes proseguir.

Estas barreras son simples espejismos de la imaginación del mundo vanidoso,

imita al lobo que nunca se da por vencido por un risco peligroso,

un objetivo no es un objetivo real sino parece imposible de realizar,

es cierto que nosotros podemos hacer mucho más que ser humanos para trabajar.

El aullido del lobo de la convicción se deja escuchar con pasión,

te llama insesantemente sin perder la determinación,

tras la neblina generada por la malvada Realidad

que opaca la luna llena de tu verdadera finalidad.

¿Eres capaz de comprender o siquiera entender mi metáfora?

Tu única opción es hacer verdad tu deseo real,

en ese lugar en donde muchos fracasan por serles leales a lo Real.

El aullido apasionado te invoca a que hagas de tu deseo algo verdadero,

suena a imposible pero eso le da el significado sincero.

En espera está la luz de tu luna llena como objetivo,

tu objetivo es apoderarte de ella en definitivo.

Esa luna llena está en los cielos nocturnos,

otros "intentan" alcanzarla por turnos.

El aullido de Convicción te da más que poder,

más que fuerza,más que sólo querer,

te da la única opción a tomar en caso de declives:

hacer de tu fin algo que sea parte del Mundo en que vives.

El aullido del lobo de la Convicción te guia a la Luna llena para iluminar tu sueño.

¿Es que no sabes que de este lobo eres Tú el legítimo dueño?


	2. Desierto Brillante Versos 2

_Desierto fulgurante sin su sol brillante..._

_En mis caminos por la vida me encontré con la realidad,_

_que se escondía de mis ojos a cada oportunidad,_

_el mundo es un desierto de emotividad._

_Es un desierto de infinita cantidad,_

_cantidad de algo que se capta con sólo una habilidad,_

_mi lujuriosa ambición por conocer la verdad._

_Es un desierto que se ilumina sin necesitar una luz solar,_

_un desierto que brilla sin usar la bella luz lunar,_

_sus granos de arenas son polvos que se iluminan a la emoción,_

_convirtiendolo en un mar de tristeza o en un cielo de compasión._

_Un desierto que brilla a la reacción del sentimiento,_

_las emociones son como su alimento,_

_haciendo que el desierto tome diversos colores,_

_ocasionalmente se torna en luces de amores,_

_pero también brilla a la luz del llanto de dolores,_

_cambia de colores a la luz de las emociones de las personas,_

_es como un gran espejo que refleja la esencia de las personas._

_El brillante desierto ilumina el cielo que actua como mundo a nuestros alrededores,_

_cortando los cielos y rearmandolos como panorama para los expectadores,_

_esa luz que emite es lo que nos ciega cuando somos menores,_

_pero es esa luz misma la cual le da imagen al cielo que nosotros vemos como mayores._

_Un Desierto brillante,_

_brilla con nuestra luz emocionante,_

_nuestra emoción es iluminante,_

_pero también es algo cegante,_

_cosa que nos es impactante,_

_iluminante o cegante,siempre algo extravagante,_

_¿la Luz puede ser cegante?_

_La Luz no siempre nos ayuda a seguir adelante._

_Tampoco son una Sombra nuestros sentimientos,_

_no es una mentira a la cual le doy cimientos,_

_por que una mentira como tal no la creerán cientos,_

_estas letras son los granos de arenas llevados a tí por los vientos._


	3. Proceso de la Lluvia Versos 3

_**El Proceso de la Lluvia.**_

Está empezando a llover...

Veo como la gente se refugia en sus casas...

se preparan para recibir la lluvia,otros se colocan cerca de sus ventanas para ver...

Yo tan sólo me reservo a ver cómo miran desde sus casas.

Está empezando a llover...

¿Qué hago aqui yo? Deberia de refugiarme en vez de mirar

Aunque mejor no lo haré porque seguro que me voy a caer

Estoy muy seguro,lo sé,sin embargo,prefiero sólo mirar...

Está lloviendo...

Las gotas caen desde los cielos,parecen lágrimas si lo aprecias bien...

Los otros me miran con curiosidad...ya lo sé,es que está lloviendo...

Son muchas las gotas que caen,¿1,3,6,10, quizás un cien?

Está lloviendo...

¿Qué haces ahi mirando al cielo? Me preguntan.

Ustedes sólo jueguen con el lodo,tranquilos,yo tan sólo quiero estar viendo...

¿de nuevo me vuelven a preguntar lo mismo? ¿Porqué será que tanto preguntan?...

La lluvia está terminando...

He apreciado lo que muchos ignoran,el proceso de la lluvia

Estoy muy seguro que en este momento una flor está germinando...

¿Porqué rayos hablo de botánica? Me ha hecho daño estar en la lluvia...

La lluvia está terminando...

Asi también termina mi día,era tarde,despues de todo

Regresaré a mi casa para terminar de meditar,los demás,como siempre,sólo se quedarán ignorando

¿¡Qué fue eso! ¡He estado viendo el cielo y no me había percatado que mi ropa tiene lodo!

Ha terminado de lloverme...

Bueno,creo que ver cómo llovía resultó muy entretenido

Ya parece que no sé en qué gastar mi vida...La gente...no dejan de verme...

Esto me provoca cierta insertidumbre...espero no perder el perfil que siempre he tenido.

Ha terminado de lloverme...

Al llegar a mi casa haré una historia sobre esto para todos para que aprecien la lluvia.

¿Qué le pasa al mundo? La ignorancia no deja de lloverme.

¡Es lo mejor de la naturaleza! ¡Amen a la Lluvia!

Notas del autor:

Este escrito vino a mi mente en un día lluvioso del 92...En verdad,no tenía nada que hacer asi que me puse a ver por la ventana a ver la lluvia y "plum",nació la ídea.A la próxima procuro ver algo que sea en verdad inspirador =P...


	4. Esclavos de mi Castillo Versos 4

_Aqui vengo yo,quien liderará sus mundos,_

_ahora no serán esclavos,serán mis esclavos inmundos._

_No sabes qué hacer con la acosadora Traición_

_pues déjame tu mundo en mis manos y no habrá de eso más repetición._

_Te mandaré a mis ordenes y no te quejaras por mi labor,_

_te he sacado de la Traición,ahora me debes el favor._

_Tú seras mi subordinado a cambio que te ayude con la Tristeza._

_Verás que todo lo solucionaré sin esfuerzo y te parecerá una rareza,_

_la Tristeza no volverá a incordiarte ninguna vez más_

_por que vendrás a mi castillo en donde la Tristeza hay jamás._

_Chica que estás atada a la Mentira,_

_te desataré a cambio de que me obedescas sin ninguna ira,_

_por que la Mentira abusaba de tu cuerpo débil y sensible_

_pero si me obedeces te otorgaré un cuerpo que será increíble._

_El Odio los corrompe con mucha rápidez,_

_pero yo detendré a ese Odio que no tiene nada de cálidez,_

_al Odio lo mandaré a ejecutar y ustedes conmigo serán,_

_por que les prometo que al Odio en su tumba lo verán._

_Las sagradas cadenas que los atan a mí son ahora sus blancas esperanzas,_

_las esperanzas que una vez fueron oscuras venganzas._

_Deben guardar silencio, por que yo les obligo a que amen a sus amigos,_

_mientras que yo elimino sin problemas a sus enemigos._

_En mi Castillo no habrá ningún sentimiento negativo,_

_ustedes colaborarán para hacer de este castillo algo positivo._

_Nunca más serán esclavos de los Mundos Oscuros,_

_por que yo les he traído a mi Castillo sin nada de conjuros._

_Un Castillo que se conecta a mi corazón de justicia y de un lineamiento concreto,_

_el cual es de vivir con sus amigos y queridos para hacer lo correcto._

_Creéme,para tí es lo mejor_

_si no es que quieres vivir en lo peor._

_Contáctame con tu alma_

_para que puedas recuperar tu calma,_

_será grandioso que me veas en acción,_

_pues no te arrepentiras de tu desición._

_Considerate afortunado,_

_ya que no serás el "personaje" desafortunado._

_Si te amas oblígate,_

_si te odias déjate,_

_si lloras acercate,_

_si no sabes qué es lo que buscas,_

_pues quizás tu identidad debe ser lo que buscas..._


	5. Un Mundo de Locura Versos 5

_¿Qué es lo que veo? Veo un mundo de desesperación_

_Todos gritan,pelean,se golpean como nunca,la locura es parte de la nación._

_El Odio se funde para realzar la oscura brecha entre el alma y la carne_

_La voz de la desesperación alcanza las almas de cada ser vivo,víctimas de la sedienta carne_

_Canta y vive,el ritmo de la locura hace bailar a la humanidad,todos ilusos _

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Sus mentes son ahora parte de la locura y sus malignos usos._

_Toca el corazón de cada uno,envenenan desde la lógica hasta su razón_

_todos ceden a la justicia plagada de sombras y entonan juntos la misma canción._

_Como si todo fuese parte del mundo,viven satisfaciendo como bestias sus realidades,_

_leales a su principios de odio,leales a las fuerzas del egoismo y de sus destructivas cualidades._

_Atraviesan la delgada línea entre Venganza y Justicia,accediendo estúpidamente a sus placeres_

_Ahora el Bien a la basura,reconstruyen la Realidad con Maldad los estúpidos seres._

_Borra la línea de tus límites,eso cantan los seres de la realidad que ahoran traicionan a su mundo_

_surcan los cielos rojos de la venganza y el odio,transmiten el mensaje de la Muerte al inmundo._

_¡Ahora se forman cadenas calientes,calientes por que se encadenan al abismo!_

_un infinito vacío se forma en sus corazones fríos,matándome a mí mismo._

_Las pulsasiones de la locura se apasionan con cada ser que cae rendido a sus deseos,_

_sus malicias invocan sombras a la realidad imperantes de obtener más tristes reos._

_¿Me besa la lujuria? ¿Me habla la ignorancia? ¿Canta la voz de la enfermedad? La sangre oscura,_

_sangre que se transmite en cada ser humano,que fluyen por sus tristes cuerpos,sin alguna cura._

_¡El proceso de este mundo es guiado por los deseos de la Locura y del Mal!_

_La locura comienza a llegar a su fin,sin antes pedir para él un buen final,_

_desata los últimas gritos que ahora sólo cansancio transmiten con un sabor a mal._

_Sacia,abraza,gasta,mata,arranca los deseos del Mal..._

_¡Es todo un firme final!_

_¡Actúa sin perder la cordura,no termines siendo un ser fatal!_

_¡Ignora la fuerza de la locura,no le cantes a ese ser inmortal!_

_¡La vida es más que dura,no te transformes en un demonio total!_

_¡La Oscuridad no tiene censura,no te dejes apartar de la vida en su hermosura!_

_¡Locura sin cura,no seas fatal e ignora tu "yo" total!_

_No se despide ante mí..._

_La Oscura brecha se abre ante mis ojos,revelando la verdad en sus cuerpos_

_no puedo dejar de admirarme por la vagancia que hay en sus endebles cuerpos._

_La Locura ahora gobierna los últimos momentos de este mundo,_

_derraman odio los habitantes que caen uno por uno a este sombrío mundo._

_Veo las llamas que se dejan ver como velas en la historia de la humanidad_

_queman como si fuesen llamaradas,llamaradas que actúan sin piedad,_

_todos mis amigos caen también ante las fuertes pulsasiones de la corrupción_

_no dejo de presenciar como la sangre de sus cuerpos sirve de merienda a la Nación._

_Locura,Oscuridad y Odio,forman la absurda Trinidad_

_este curso de la Vida no demuestra ninguna equidad,_

_veo como personas vestidas de amor intentan devolver la normalidad,_

_pero ellas son víctimas de la acción de los seres de la bestialidad._

_Emiten razón mis palabras a su abuso_

_pero sus oidos son piezas sin uso._

_Infestados por la locura,_

_todos se contagian sin alguna cura._

_La humanidad se transformó en su peor enemigo,_

_ahora no hay quien tenga a un simple amigo._

_La Traición entra en juego,_

_miro como los seres alimentan su ego,_

_sin importarles su vida,alimentan a sus sombras interiores_

_sacando sus desgracias a sus alrededores._

_Las Fuerzas de la Luz intentan darle equidad a este mundo mal manejado,_

_pero sólo consiguen más guerras por la paz de un mundo de locura anegado._

_Yo soy la prueba de este mundo en donde no existe amor verdadero._

_sus malicias me incitan a actuar guiado por el Odio ultrajero,_

_pero yo no soy tan estúpido como para satisfacerme con ímpetu,_

_yo no vivo por satisfacer mi alma,mi cuerpo,mi corazón o mi espiritu._

_La Locura sólo te da una razón para vivir,_

_pero yo te digo que tu existencia es tu misma razón para vivir._

_No necesitamos de razones para vivir,sino de razones para terminar nuestros dias,_

_por que cada día tenemos que demostrar que la locura no controla nuestros días._

_Nuestro objetivo en la Vida está en no obedecer a nuestros deseos,_

_por que ni yo sé cual es mi objetivo,pero sé que no son esos deseos,_

_por que nosotros seremos guiados por nuestro "yo" del Bien,_

_a quien debemos de obedecer para conseguir nuestro bien._

_Debemos de satisfacer a ese personaje del Bien dentro de nuestras mentes,_

_quien es tú mismo pero en su versión magistral del Bien,no a otros entes._

_El mundo contagiado de Locura se encuentra en tu mente._

_Ese mundo en tu mente contagia a los mundos de tus amigos,_

_creandote a tí mismo tus propios enemigos._

_La Oscura brecha se realza al entrar en ese mundo de locura,_

_pero tú eres capaz de cerrar las puertas que te unen a esa locura._

_El mundo no decae,es simplemente que descubrimos más la locura,_

_¿Has caído víctima del Mundo? Estoy seguro que eso no tiene cura..._

_La Locura ha roto las vidas de las personas con equidad_

_pero yo remediaré lo que el humano tiene como maldad,_

_con estas palabras cambiaré este mundo de suciedad._

_El Miedo conlleva a la esencia de la Locura,_

_Locura es una esencia de diablura,_

_yo también he perdido la cordura,_

_he sido absorbido por la Locura,_

_por que también soy un humano sin cura,,_

_el estar unido a la Locura._

_La Locura no es la escapatoria,_

_no es la forma de llegar a la victoria._

_Mi cura es el Valor,_

_ahuyenta el Dolor,_

_atrae el Amor,_

_extermina el oscuro color._

_Valor,es la salvación de la humanidad,_

_es lo que me une a la amistad,_

_lo que destruye mi maldad,_

_la fuerza de equidad,_

_es la Vida de calidad,_

_es la opción a la realidad,_

_es Valor la cura a la tempestad._

_El Miedo es normal,_

_la Locura es lo anormal,_

_Valor es el significado total,_

_para no terminar fatal,_

_Valor es la salvación real,_

_a esa esencia debemos serle leal,_

_por que la Locura trae a Mal,_

_pero el Valor es lo que depara del creerse inmortal..._

_Un mundo contagiado de Locura,_

_el Valor es su cura,_

_es la benevolente aura,_

_para la salvación de este mundo quebrantado,_

_el Valor es la Fuerza y Poder del humano quebrantado._


	6. Mil Revoluciones en mi sangre Versos 6

_¡Mil revoluciones por segundo!_

_Ama,guarda y resiste la fuerza de gravedad que por nosotros pasa_

_nos jugamos nuestra mente a cada revolución que nos traspasa._

_La velocidad de la vida es demasiado rápida para nosotros_

_en segundos estás en la felicidad y en tanto tristeza hay en otros._

_¡Vuela a la velocidad luz de la vida como nunca antes!_

_Compite en duelos llenos de adrenalína,es el mejor modo para que te ames._

_La sensación de éxtasis viaja rápidamente por mi piel la cual entra en fúror_

_siento como el tacto de las mil revoluciones me hace sentir un poco de dolor_

_pero no importa si eso me hace viajar a la velocidad luz por mi vida_

_¡es una exageración este modo de apreciar mi inquietante y adrenalínica vida!_

_¡Mil revoluciones por segundo en mi corazón!_

_Corre tan rápidamente para que la tristeza no te alcanze,¡esa es la razón!_

_Ahora todos tenemos un nuevo modo para medir en nuestros cuerpos la felicidad,_

_la Felicidad a muchos kilómetros por hora,¡Amigos,es el nuevo modo de medir la velocidad!_

_¡Ahora la Vida es toda una fiesta!_

_¡Vive a mil revoluciones por segundo! ¡No te quedes a hacer siesta!_

_¡Todos y todas ceden a la velocidad de la felicidad!_

_¡¿A qué no puedes resistirte por tanto tiempo esta vida de calidad?_

_¡Ahora el Alma es quien viaja a miles de kilómetros por hora!_

_Es demasiado para nuestros pobres cuerpos,en donde sólo adrenalína hay ahora._

_¡Mejor olvidemos nuestros cuerpos para convertirnos en Almas que viajen como luz!_

_¡La velocidad es exagerada! ¡Ahora viajamos más rápidos que la propia luz!_

_¡Mil revoluciones por segundo en nuestras vidas!_

_¡Esto es demasiado! ¡Tanta Felicidad nos hará desfallecer!_

_¡Pero prefiero una muerte asi a que la Tristeza me haga fallecer!_

_¡Suprema Felicidad!_

_Durante todo este tiempo tan sólo han transcurrido tres segundos_

_¡esto significa que tan sólo tres mil revoluciones han surgido en segundos!_

_¡Mira que es corta la Vida si la vives así! ¡En verdad hemos destruido las barreras del tiempo!_

_Mil revoluciones por segundo nos hará vivir félizmente estos malos momentos del tiempo..._

_¡La Vida...a mil revoluciones por segundo!_

_¡Mi Alma...a mil revoluciones por segundo!_

_¡Tú Corazón...a mil revoluciones por segundo!_

_¡Nuestras Mentes...a mil revoluciones por segundo!_

_¡Todas nuestras vivencias...a mil revoluciones por segundo!_

_¡Y ahora es cuando nos detenemos para seguir con más ganas de más!_


	7. Humanidad Cuestionada Versos 7

_El mundo está colapsando y...¿los dioses?_

_¿Es más fácil culpar a los dioses o a la humanidad?_

_hablaré con la verdad y si lo requiere,con crueldad._

_Humanos siguen culpando a las divinidades,_

_me parece que quedan muy cortas esas mentalidades._

_¿Creen que todo es cosa de dioses y santos?_

_¿las formas de vida de la Tierra nos presumimos tantos?_

_Los Humanos somos generadores de "bondad"_

_¿los dioses son quienes permiten maldad?_

_Parece que mi actitud es un aútentico pesimismo,_

_pero tampoco les diré mentiras como optimismo._

_Pequeños párrafos se crean a partir de pocas acciones,_

_no nos creamos los únicos precursores de buenas reacciones,_

_la humanidad está limitada a juzgar con absurdas infracciones._

_La culpa de permitir los más siniestros y oscuros planes,_

_la fuerza que motiva a la negación y a la ilusión de malvados clanes._

_¿La nación se formó para una simple razón?_

_Mandar y ser mandados,¿esa es la motivación?_

_La Oscuridad no es quien se roba el protagonismo,_

_El Bien tiene el papel de ser el núcleo del antagonismo,_

_la Humanidad tiene hecho al "Mal" su Bien mismo._

_Realezas de crueldad manchan miles de caminos de sangre por tal factor_

_ya no parece que todos entiendan con el simple dolor..._

_...y es que parece que la negrura está matando nuestro valor._

_La divinidad no está haciendo algo con la maldad en nuestro sector,_

_¿realmente es trabajo de dios esa labor?_

_Dios está siempre para ayudarnos con sus infinitos favores,_

_¿y para que después le traicionemos culpándolo de nuestros errores?_

_La humanidad ha comenzado poco a poco a ser juzgada,_

_todo este tiempo el humano a hecho una mala jugada._

_Todos es muy díficil de comprender cuando nosotros somos culpables del Mal,_

_¡pero es estúpidamente más fácil de comprender cuando dícese "Dios permite lo fatal"!_

_Por ignorarnos culpables de las desgracias nos va más peor_

_¡hasta parece que esto facilita el curso del mundo mucho mejor!_

_Deberiamos de dejar de creer en el humano en este momento,_

_para que después no nos invada un desafortunado lamento._

**-"Sí eres inteligente,no le escupas al Cielo"-**


	8. Tan loco para creerlo Versos 8

_Estoy tan loco para creerme el chiste de la felicidad._

_Tan loco para creer en el amor como una manera de vivir,_

_o tan loco para poder dejar los sentimientos fluir._

_De ignorancia parece que padesco,_

_ustedes son de quienes atención caresco,_

_ahora sí que un ignorante no paresco._

_Tan loco para creerlo en total,_

_no estoy loco por ser mortal,_

_ese detalle les sienta fatal,_

_no me parece que me sienta mal,_

_lo creo con toda la confianza de la real,_

_no es que sea un inmortal,_

_tan sólo estoy loco por ser leal,_

_sigo mis enseñanzas de lo moral,_

_no es algo que entienda un normal,_

_por que tampoco soy un chico anormal,_

_es que soy un loco sin ciencia factual,_

_loco por creer en las emociones de cristal._

_Espero que ésto en su momento sea una canción,_

_pero también espero que por mis palabras no reciba sanción,_

_una buena historia no vendría mal a esta versión,_

_loco por intentar hacer de esto una sensación,_

_no quiero que mis sentimientos tengan una mala acción,_

_sólo quiero decir que esto provocará una buena reacción._

_Estoy tan loco por no creerme machista,_

_no vivo tampoco con una loca feminista,_

_pero prefiero eso a estar con un sexista,_

_olvidando la labor de una doctrina vitalista,_

_ni siquiera estoy creyendo en un ideal fatalista,_

_no estoy loco por obedecer a un socialista,_

_además no me veo en una vida comunista,_

_pero tampoco apoyo una vida capitalista,_

_está claro que no soy un correcto analista._

_Estoy tan loco para creer en unos poemas para un mañana mejor,_

_sigamos con más rimas para alejarnos de lo peor._

_Loco por creer en el amor_

_no quiero vivir en un horror,_

_la historia se vuelve mejor,_

_poco a poco se va lo peor,_

_no me aliento por un error,_

_sólo que no entiendo esa labor,_

_un trabajo que me lleva a un favor,_

_saborear el sentimental sabor,_

_del que brota un cálido calor,_

_ella me hace sentir mucho valor,_

_dando a mi vida el azul como color,_

_ignorando al Mundo y su repulsivo olor,_

_esta historia quiere activar su olvidado sensor._

_Sigamos con una historia de maldad,_

_he ahi yo con mi corta edad,_

_viendome a mi mismo con una frialdad,_

_para olvidar a esa mala amistad,_

_me enojo por buscar la verdad,_

_quiero verte a tí mal por la realidad,_

_por que yo visité tu mundo de mala calidad,_

_para sacarte de allí con mi bondad,_

_no creas que fue un acto de caridad,_

_fue sólo un acto de amigos de unidad,_

_tan sólo fuí loco por entrarme a tu vanidad,_

_para que te unas conmigo a la felicidad,_

_y tener un mundo de emociones en equidad,_

_fuera del universo de la oscuridad,_

_serás víctima de la dulce tranquilidad_

_para así sacarte de la fría soledad_

_y eliminarte el virus de la ansiedad,_

_narrandote así mi finalidad:_

_no creo en la objetividad,_

_tomo mi creencia como mi habilidad._

_ora_

_ura_


	9. Tristeza de Cristal Versos 9

_La Tristeza se ha cristalizado..._

_Ahora veo el momento para sentir,_

_la emoción que se ha de venir,_

_mi vida sólo conoce su latir._

_Siento la Tristeza con mi tacto,_

_la triste emoción entra a hacer acto._

_Se cristaliza como un diamante puro,_

_golpea con su fuerza mi corazón maduro._

_Fuertes golpes que rompen la barrera que protege mi corazón,_

_siento que poco a poco se desvanece la alegría sin dar razón,_

_por la Amistad he sido abandonado_

_¿o habré sido traicionado?_

_Mi habitación se abre a la Tristeza,_

_como si se tratase de la realeza,_

_su magia me convierte en un ser patético,_

_una magia que demuestra su poder épico._

_Destruye la pared que le interpone a mi alma,_

_ahora la agonía me invade estorbando la calma._

_La emoción a que le temo se ha cristalizado,_

_su acciones me han maltratado,_

_a la Luna le pido ayuda como servicio,_

_pero es un aútentico desperdicio._

_Una Tristeza de Cristal,_

_es la oscuridad real,_

_me hace sentir tan irreal,_

_que oigo voces de mal._

_Trae consigo una luz de traición,_

_la cual ilumina posibilidades de mala sensación,_

_actua en cristales que reflejan una agria relación,_

_los cristales me reflejan la realidad en su otra versión._

_Su pureza hace que lluevan lágrimas de cristal,_

_reflejando la vida como si fuera fatal,_

_mostrandome la Tristeza como algo normal,_

_haciendome creer que es cosa de lo moral,_

_a la cual puedo ignorar con confianza,_

_sin necesitar una esperanza._

_Lejos de la alegría,_

_lo único que veo es la tristeza como mía._

_Mi corazón se empapa de lágrimas frías,_

_bañando mi alma con sonrisas falsas y frías-_

_No tengo un pañuelo para secar mi soledad,_

_ni siquiera tengo un poco de amistad,_

_me robaron la felicidad,_

_¿o la felicidad fue mi ladrón en verdad?_

_Creo en tantas mentiras que la Tristeza me propone,_

_llego a creer en la vida que ante mis ojos se me pone._

_La salida se encuentra en la mentira,_

_eso me hace creer mi ilógica ira._

_Me engulle en el remolino abandonado con colorantes_

_¿esa es la vida con máscaras y sin tantos esmaltes?_

_La Tristeza de Cristal me hace creer en la vida de falsedad,_

_tomándome como títere para su maldad._

_Necesito confiar otra vez en la dulce realidad_

_¿o es que eso es parte de la vida de falsedad?_

_No lo sé,pero quisiera romper ese cristal que me refleja ansiedad._

_Es como un diamante hermoso,_

_cegandome con su luz de acoso._

_Su final le ha servido de herramienta,_

_mientras que su fuego se calienta,_

_llevandome a años de tristeza que me estorban,_

_con sus diamantes que con su reflejo me absorban..._

_El diamante de la Tristeza que se deja ver como cristal de calidad,_

_reflejan lágrimas que se tornan en joyas de soledad y brillante vanidad..._

-"La Tristeza cuando se cristaliza como diamante es muy hermosa,pero verla requiere de un alto costo de sentimientos."-


End file.
